halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)
Plot From the Grassy fields to the cities, deserts, oceans & moutains, the Worms from all around the world are all now divided into gangs of 9 or more & they are all in a Gang Warfare. Some gangs are good, some gangs are bad, some gangs has strong rivalry's with each other & some gang members are mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze that is a parody to the Retromutagen Ooze from the "TNMT" called the "Worm-o-gen" that can turn anyone into a Mutant Worm, but every single gang in their world must take cover from the Police Worms before they are arrested. But Professor Worminkle is back & he's more eviler than ever cause some evil gang called the "Black Jacks" have stolen the time machine & used it to help Professor Worminkle escape from Prehistoric Times, a.k.a. Stone Age. A gang called "The Colour Blasters" can stop them, but they can't without help from other gangs. Can the Colour Blasters stop the Black Jacks & Professor Worminkle from taking over both worlds of their world & Planet Mobius? Worm Classes Soldier The Soldier is the normal looking worm that has been in every game before this. He is the first class and the all-rounder. Scout The Scout is a tiny nimble worm which can jump very far, but he can get flung really far when hit with a bat. Another advantage is that since the scout is so small, when he uses the blowtorch he makes a hole so small that the other classes can't fit through. Scientist The Scientist is the one with a big crainium. While he is alive all worms on that team will get 5 health per turn. He can also make enhanced versions of Magnets and Sentries. The downside is that he isn't a frontline fighter. Heavy The Heavy is a big bulky worm which is very slow. He can however not be moved easily and can knock worms back far. Mutant The Mutant are 4 super classes of the Worms who are infected & mutated by Professor Worminkle's new chemical ooze called the "Worm-o-gen", no matter what kind of Mixed up Animal type who still looks like the Normal Worms before they are mutated. Mutant Soldier The Mutant Soldier is famillair to the Soldier, but has 4 hands instead of 2. Mutant Scout The Mutant Scout is famillair to the Scout, but has a longer & thicker snake like worm tail Mutant Scientist The Mutant Scientist is famillair to the Scentist, but his brain is visible just like a Zorgulon from "War of the Monsters", & has a taller body with 4 very long alien tentacle like worm tails Mutant Heavy The Mutant Heavy is twice the size & even more bulkier & stronger than the original Heavy Worm. He also has Sharp Teeth & has dinosaur spikes on his back. User (It's a Free Join!) Add your user name here if you want to join in the Roleplay *Spongebob100 for short (Creator of the RP) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *JTH Character Keys Worm Characters (TEAM 17) *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female Characters (Every Worm gang must wear a vest with their logo on the back & must have a Class, Health Points, a location for their gang territory & one or more Customization of either the Head, Eyes, Face, Hands & Skin Color) See the page, Worm Gangs to see all of the Worm Gang groups & maybe make one Worm Characters (TEAM 17) Fanon Hero Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're heroes 'The Color Blasters Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Coney Island) #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Pure Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Pure Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Pure Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves, Rainbow Vest) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Pure Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Pure Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Pure Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Pure Black Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (Pure White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Pure Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) 'The Knights of Light Vest (JTH)' (Territory: Angel Island) #'Ten '(Soldier) (240) (Canary Yellow Skin, Feather Crown, Golden Visor, White Beard, Aquamarine Gloves) #Sei''' (Soldier) (215) (Cream Skin, Bronze Visor, Cyan Fingerless Gloves) #''Reiza'' (Scientist) (180) (Sky Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses, White Gloves) #Rai (Scout) (165) (Blue Skin w/ Yellow Lightning Decals, X-ray Sensor, White Fingerless Gloves) #Tsuki (Heavy) (270) (Grey Skin, Golden Cape) #Taiyou (Soldier) (205) (Orange Skin, Sun Crest, Red & Yellow Gloves) #Sen (Heavy) (310) (Dirty White Skin, Policeman's Hat, Orange Fingerless Gloves) #Sora (Soldier) (210) (Light Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses) #Shin (Soldier) (225) (White Skin, Silver Visor, Blue Fingerless Gloves) '''The Black Leaches of bite mark on black vest (DARKEST) (Territory: Swamp lands) #Vezo (Soldier) (200) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) #Shino (Heavy) (239) (Musculare, fingerless gloves, blue bandanna, Grey skin) #Spy (Scout) (199) (Blind, Black skin, black bikers jacket, spiked gloves) #Alsho (Scout) (189) (Red skin, Spiked gloves, Black Bikers Jacket) #Leen (Soldier) (385) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) #Viv (Scientist) (300) (Pale skin, White lab coat, red gloves, eye patch) #???? #???? #???? Villain Worm Gangs Add your gang of 9 or more Worms here if they're villains 'The Black Jacks Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Old Megaopolis) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders Vest (SB100)' (Territory: East Coney Island) #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) Anti Hero Worm Gangs 'Satan's Soldiers & Red Vest (SB100)' (Territory: Port Mobius) #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kabal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) 'The Speed Runners & White (SB100)' (Territory: Abandon Train Yard) #'Bullet' (Soldier) (245) (Light Blue Skin, Dark Blue Sunglasses) #Streak (Soldier) (230) (Blue Helmet) #Light (Scout) (185) (White Skin, Yellow Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Lightning Sparks Yellow (SB100)' (Territory: Albion) #'Watt' (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Skin, Dark Blue Bandana, Black Sunglasses, Black Gloves) #Magnet (Heavy) (380) (Grey Skin, Red Cap & Blue Gloves) #Bolt (Soldier) (215) (Black Helmet & Yellow Fingerless Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Turbo Tanks Camo (SB100)' (Territory: Sand Blast City) #'Duke' (Soldier) (350) (Army Hat, Black Mustace & Beard, Green Gloves) #Armor (Heavy) (500) (Metal Mask, Metal Gloves) #Cannon (Heavy) (490) (Laser Goggles, Red Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Sonic Snakes Green & Black (SB100)' (Territory: Old Mobotropolis / Robotropolis / New Mobotropolis) #'Viper' (Soldier) (275) (Black Long Hair, Black Singlet) #Fang (Soldier) (260) (Red Long Hair, White Mustache) #Cobra (Soldier) (255) (Green Long Hair, Red Goggles) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Savage Animals Green with Red Flames (SB100)' (Territory: Chun-nan) #'Dragon' (Soldier) (430) (Red Skin, White Long Hair, White Long Mustace, White Long Beard & Dragon Claws) #Rat (Scout) (190) (Grey Skin & Rat Mask) #Ox (Heavy) (420) (Brown Skin & Ox Mask) #Tiger (Soldier) (310) (Orange Skin & Tiger Mask) #Crane (Scientist) (250) (Blue Skin & Crane Mask) #Snake (Soldier) (285) (Green Skin & Snake Mask) #Monkey (Soldier) (270) (Yellow Skin & Monkey Mask) #Mantis (Soldier) (235) (Green Skin, Mantis Mask & Praying Mantis Claws) #Rooster (Scout) (210) (White Skin & Rooster Mask) 'The Disco Dancers Purple (SB100)' (Territory: Kingdom of Mercia) #'Disco Dan' (Heavy) (500) (Size 9 Purple Hat, Purple Star shaped SunGlasses, Bike Rider Mustache, Golden Dollar Sign Bling Bling Necklace, Colourful Bling Bling Rings) #Dyna-Moe (Soldier) (310) (Yellow Skin, Afro, Blue Sunglasses, Bling Bling) #T-Bone (Soldier) (280) (Long Hair, Bike Rider Mustache) #Clay (Heavy) (420) (Yellow Skin, Purple Hat, Black Sunglasses Bike Rider Mustache) #Gordon (Soldier) (270) (Afro) #Ted (Scout) (200) (Bling Bling) #Otis (Heavy) (410) (Purple Skin, Yellow Hat, Black Sunglasses, Bike Rider Mustache) #Gene (Soldier) (240) (Purple Hat) #Clint (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Hat) "More Coming Soon" Canon Characters *Boggy B (Hero Worm) *Professor Worminkle (Villain Worm) Sonic Characters Fanon Hero Characters *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Bakuustorm the Two tailed Cat Halfbreed *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jinx the Cat (Ven) (A girl) *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Princess Uni (Silver's love interest) (Uni715) *Static the Yoshi (Ven) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) Canon Hero Characters Sonic Sega *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prowler *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee Sonic SatAM *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE *Lupe the Wolf Sonic Underground *Sonia *Manic *Queen Aleena Archie *Mina Mongoose *Julie-Su *Elias Acorn *Lyco & Leeta the Twin Wolves *Shard the Metal Sonic *Larry Lynx *Jules Hedgehog *Bernadette Hedgehog *Monkey Khan *Buns Rabbot *Barby Koala Fanon Villain Characters *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Metal Jack (SB100) *Dr. EggRey (JTH) *Aeron the Hedgecat (JTH) *Skyflame the Hawk (JTH) *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (JTH) *Platinum the Mineralhog (JTH) *Copper the Mineralhog (JTH) Canon Villain Characters Sega *Dr. Eggman *Orbot & Cubot *Metal Sonic SatAM *Snively Sonic Underground *Sleet & Dingo Archie *Lien-Da the Echidna *Destructix **Scourge the Hedgehog **Fiona Fox **Sergeant Simian **Predator Hawk **Lightning Lynx **Flying Frog *Mecha Sally (A Roboticized Sally Acorn) *Enerjak *Metal Tails *Metal Knuckles *Metal Amy Voice Actors *Dorsey Wright as Blue *Joe Lo Truglio as Green *Andy Senor as Yellow *Dan Green as Red *Tony Sampson as Orange *William Salyer as Purple *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Black *Tom Kenny as White *Peter Kelamis as Grey *Jason Griffith as Jackson *Richard Kind as Jaja *Richard McGonagle as Jaquar *Donald Golver as Jaden *Sam Marin as Jason *Jamieson Price as Jago *John DiMaggio as Jacinto *Peter Storemare as Jabiru *Jeff Bennet as Jagger *Jerry Trainor as Jack the Hedgehog *Katie Griffin as Patricia the Skunk *Hayden Christensen as Assassin *Johnny Yong Bosch as Josh the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Yuki the Hedgecat *Eddie Murphy as Rey the Hedgedragon *The Rock as Darkstorm the Halfbreed Boss Battle Themes (In Roleplay Order) #Spider & Big B - Sonic Unleashed - Day Boss Battle #Dragon - Sonic Unleashed - Night Boss Battle #Disco Dan - Sonic Unleashed - Werehog Battle "More Coming Soon" List of Episodes */Episode 1: New Roots, Blue & Green/ */Episode 2: The Best Liuetenats, Orange & Grey/ */Episode 3: Heavy Muscles, Red & Black/ */Episode 4: The Scout's Honour, Purple/ */Episode 5: Medieval Disco Man, White/ */Episode 6: New Blood, Yellow/ TBC "More Episodes Coming Soon" Category:Roleplays Category:Spongebob100's RP's Category:Worms' RP's Category:RP's